Segunda vida
by Boomxy
Summary: Desde aquel día, ambos vivían una serie de sucesos inesperados en ciertas noches. No era real, se intentaban convencer. Pero, mientras el tiempo pasaba, la percepción de aquello iba cambiando. Ambos eran reales, conectados de una manera inesperada, por un futuro que proteger.
1. Prólogo

_París, 8:30 am._

Dos hombres adultos se encontraban en la habitación intentando no sentir la incomodidad de la presencia del otro debido a la situación en la que se encontraban, pues en ese instante mientras las voces de ansiedad que se escuchaban afuera de la alcaldía resonaban aquella exuberante oficina.

Los ojos azules de ambos intentaban no cruzarse; cada uno teniendo un pensamiento diferente a lo que ocurría, pues no faltaba mucho para que se dieran los resultados de la elección, combatiendo precisamente por la alcaldía de París, donde uno de ellos buscaba la reelección y él otro poder servir a su pueblo desde su propio punto de vista.

― En esta ocasión, el apoyo hacía ti parece ser arrasador, y si te soy sincero creo que no tengo muchas probabilidades de ganar ― atinó a decir el hombre de cabello rubio platinado mientras observaba la ventana, distinguiendo un gran puñado de gente con grandes pancartas ondeándolas al aire con el nombre de su adversario; Armand D'Argencourt.

Una sonrisa de modestia apareció en quien parecía tener la ventaja y el apoyo del pueblo en esa ocasión, negando con un ademan mientras se sentaba en una de las cómodas sillas de la oficina, tomando la taza de té que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa de centro, esperando que esta se enfriara un poco para dar un sorbo.

― Cuando la gente quiere un cambio, ellos son los que deciden ― comentó con tranquilidad, sin evitar sentir como su pecho se inflaba de emoción al escuchar su nombre siendo gritado como si de un cantico angelical por aquellos que lo habían seguido desde que perdió hacía ya casi cuatro años atrás, donde aquel hombre había salido ganador ―. No te lo tomes como una ofensa André, pero quizás París necesita un cambio ― su tono era amable y confiado ―. Quizás Francia misma, pues no es posible que cuando es una república parece que existe monarquía aun en este país ― añadió con un poco de desdén, girando su atención hacia el televisor.

Pensó entonces en la gran vida que se daba el magnate que hasta ahora había regido al País así como la familia de este. Cuando millones de personas buscaban algo para comer y su familia podía darse los mejores lujos del mundo. El mejor ejemplo era su mimada hija, así como el hombre había concedido varios jugosos contratos a buenos amigos suyos.

En la mente de Armand se había formado el recuerdo hacia no mucho tiempo de su abuela hablándole de su ancestro y como había gobernado Francia con mano dura pero a la vez siendo solemne, buscando la paz para las personas y que todo mundo se entendiera dentro del País. Lamentablemente, aquello no duro gracias a los ideales algo ensoñadores de aquel hombre.

Armand observó la pantalla donde se encontraban transmitiendo todo lo referente al conteo y como ambos se posicionaban en las encuestas, al verse arriba por varios niveles de André supo que así como blandía el sable en esgrima, podría hacerlo con París y posteriormente Francia, llevándolos a una nueva etapa donde nadie pasaría sobre nadie.

_¿Sueño americano? Muy pronto lo sustituirá el sueño Franco_, fueron sus pensamientos; sí, haría que su vida valiera todo para poder lograrlo, pondría todo su empeño y talento para hacerlo.

― No te voy a contradecir, compañero mío. Aunque si he de admitir que muchas de tus ideas asustan incluso a la oposición, así que si el resultado es a tu favor te he de advertir que incluso de cuides de ellos, aunque sean tus aliados ― aconsejó el robusto hombre cerrando finalmente la cortina de la oficina para poder sentarse en la cabecera del escritorio, observando con detenimiento los acabados de este.

_Quizás_, solo _quizás_ si se había equivocado, admitió André de forma mental mientras escuchaba la televisión junto con su adversario.

Como muestra de buena fé lo había invitado a desayunar en su oficina para poder ver los resultados juntos, demostrando que en realidad se encontraba bien con el resultado que fuese a dar.

Pues en realidad, André Bourgeois ya no quería ser parte de ese _circo político_ donde lo habían logrado meter las personas que financiaron su campaña. Políticos a los cuales les debía dinero que había necesitado para que su hotel fuese lo que es ahora. Personas del senado que veían más atractivo una marioneta política que el pago en efectivo que era requerido.

Por eso, aunque Armand se encontraba siendo un poco hostil en sus comentarios de campaña, intentaba que las cosas estuvieran en calma, pues tenerlo a él en la delantera era un gran alivio en su pecho.

Quizás ahora sí podría irse a New York con su familia.

André observó su reloj en el escritorio, faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve. Sonrió un poco al pensar en su hija e imaginando como sería su día si su amigo de la infancia finalmente lograba asistir al instituto por primera vez, así como también esperando que ese día no tuviera alguna riña con su energética compañera de clase que había logrado quitarle el puesto de presidente estudiantil.

Seguramente sería un día ocupado para su querida Chloé.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó como la porcelana chocaba contra el suelo y era brutalmente destrozada; la taza se había resbalado de las manos de Armand y desde donde se encontraba, podía ver su rostro completamente lleno de sorpresa, así como de amargura.

En la pantalla anunciaban al virtual ganador por la alcaldía de París y el nombre que mostraban era el de André Bourgeois, haciendo que la horda que hacia tan solo unos segundos sonaba realmente emocionada, ahora sonara _enardecida_.

― ¿Armand? ― preguntó el hombre, levantándose del asiento para llegar hasta donde se encontraba su contrincante, con más de una pregunta en su cabeza.

_Pues ¿Cómo demonios había sido eso posible?_

― Tranquilo, André ― murmuró el hombre levantando una mano en señal de que todo se encontraba bien ―. Así es como es, quizás París no deseaba tanto el cambio como creía ― añadió, intentando no prestar atención en la esperanza que se quebró dentro de él.

Pero había comenzado a doler, y sin pretenderlo sintió como la mirada se ensombrecía levemente.

Algo en su interior de forma espontánea había pegado aquello que se había quebrado en su interior de una forma que le generó escalofríos, pues la decepción habia pasado. Se sentía tranquilo, e incluso pudo sentir su cuerpo levemente frio.

― _Lo desean, pero no lo desean lo suficiente aun _― susurró una voz de forma lejana en su cabeza.

Lo último que sus ojos vieron mientras estos se comenzaban a cerrar de forma cansada fue como la televisión seguía mostrando el nombre del _virtual ganador_ por la alcaldía, escuchando de fondo la horda enardecida afuera del recinto siendo opacado por una campanada del gran reloj marcando las nueve en punto de la mañana.

Antes de caer inconsciente en el sofá, sin escuchar a André Bourgeois llamar de forma urgente a un médico para que le atendiera.

_París, 9:00 AM._

[…]

La noche estaba por llegar a aquel mundo lleno de Milagros como a él le gustaba llamarle, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver como gran parte de los juguetones _Kwamis_ comenzaban a llegar al templo donde se encontraba.

La mayor parte del día en aquel reino espiritual se encargaba de sus funciones con todo lo que correspondía su ser que en el mundo mortal era etéreo e imperceptibles para las formas de vida comunes.

Pero en ocasiones también tenían momentos para jugar e incluso salirse con la suya con algun otro espíritu que se encontraba debajo del templo.

Caminó por los pasillos y por un extraño motivo el pensamiento de sentirse solitario llegó hasta él, confundiéndolo. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que alguien más como él había llegado ahí, y aunque eso significaba que algo realmente malo estaba por ocurrir en algun lugar del universo, no podía evitar sentirse egoísta. Escuchar en el templo más voces mientras intentaban comprender todo aquello era realmente entretenido, así como preocupante.

Pero de cierta forma siempre tenía a cada uno de ellos ahí teniendo a Tikki y Plagg; pues no importa cuánto tiempo pasara, cada alma unida a ellos seguía de cierta manera conectada.

― ¿Preparando todo para ir a dormir, _maestro_? ― preguntó una voz tranquila a su lado. Era Wayzz, aquel ser con el que su alma se encontraba conectada.

Él sonrió cuando su acompañante se colocó en su cabeza, asintiendo.

― Todo está tranquilo, como de costumbre mi viejo amigo ― dijo con tranquilidad mientras seguía su camino por los pasillos, notando como las vocecillas de los Kwamis que se encontraban merodeando por el techo de pronto se habían silenciado ―. De hecho… es todo más tranquilo que de costumbre ― añadió con semblante sereno, sin inmutarse cuando las velas al costado de la pared se encendieron de forma automática una a una, formando un camino hacia el salón.

En su rostro la preocupación se hizo palpable al escuchar un pequeño gong resonar por las paredes, Wayzz a pesar de no observarlo pudo saber cómo se sentía, pues las emociones de él eran claras como el agua del gran lago a orillas de la montaña y de la pequeña ciudad.

― _Maestro_, sabe usted que sus pensamientos no influyen en los sucesos del mundo terrenal ― susurró el pequeño Kwami. El hombre de ya varios siglos de_ edad_ seguía a paso calmado el camino marcado por las velas a su costado a pesar de que el sol aun no caía por completo.

― Lo sé Wayzz, pero debería saber que cuando pienso algo así, las cosas pasan, no por que quiera, si no por el instintito en mi ― refutó, llegando a la esquina donde doblaría para entrar al gran salón del templo, preguntándose _a quien_ encontraría en esa ocasión ―. Cada que ese pensamiento de soledad llega a mi mente es porque esta se acabara, y debido a mis siglos, debería tener realmente calibrado eso.

― A pesar de todo sigue siendo un humano, no un espíritu ― añadió el Kwami, levitando hacia su costado ―. No tiene que preocuparse, las cosas saldrán bien como siempre sucede ― le alentó con una sonrisa que aquel hombre pudo identificar como melancólica.

Pues aquellos Kwamis escandalosos conocidos como _Tikki y Plagg_ se habían ido al mundo terrenal para dar una segunda vida a los siguientes guerreros que en ese momento abrían llegado a ese mundo espiritual, y se preguntó a quién dejarían como guía en esta ocasión.

No pudo evitar sonreír al girar aquella esquina y encontrarse con los nuevos guías espirituales de aquellos que ahora poseían el alma de Tikki y Plagg para poder vivir.

Una gran lanza decorada con plumas verdes, un gran escudo de un color rojo brillante con tintes negros de forma decorativa.

Ambos adultos se encontraban inclinados sobre su rodilla haciendo una reverencia al frente, mientras a sus espaldas una gran puerta de piedra se mantenía cerrada con una figura de una polilla remarcada en un color oscuro que logró hacerlo suspirar.

― Un par de siglos sin verlo, anciano ― saludó de forma _cordial _la mujer que tenía en una de sus manos la gran lanza, apoyándose sobre esta mientras se levantaba, dejando ver aquellos ojos de felino que aunque la noche no hubiera terminado de caer sobre ellos, parecían resaltar en el lugar.

― _Mistontli_, ten un poco de respeto, no es un juego esto ― el hombre a su lado le llamó la atención, logrando que la mujer rodara sus ojos ―. Después de todo estamos de vuelta aquí, pero esta vez no como aprendices ― añadió a la par que se levantaba, mostrándose más alto que la mujer a su lado.

Él hombre frente a ellos asintió, sin apartar la mirada de aquella puerta ahora sellada de forma momentánea.

― No lo arruines, _bicho_ ― susurró la mujer, observando de reojo a su compañero quien se limitó a sonreír un poco, pareciendo recordar los viejos tiempos en aquel lugar ― Me pregunto por qué nosotros, Mikasoyolin… ― susurró ella, buscando algun cambio en el lugar donde ahora se encontraban, pero no pudo encontrar nada.

Como si el tiempo no pasara en aquel lugar.

Ella se abrazó a si misma sin soltar el bastón, sintiendo los ojos de aquel que conocieron como _maestro_ en el pasado, el guardián de aquel templo.

― Una de las mariposas en el corazón de un hombre comenzó a oscurecerse, es una amenaza que se debe combatir ― hizo una pausa, llevando su vista hacia la ventana que se encontraba a su costado, observando el reflejo del gran lago a lo lejos ―. Que ellos deberán combatir, y sí ustedes están aquí es porque estos nuevos guerreros los necesitan para el futuro ― aseguró con semblante serio, sin poder evitar que tipo de amenaza sería en esta ocasión.

Pero a pesar de que era una bendición el recibir aquella segunda vida por parte de los Kwamis de la creación y la destrucción, también conllevaba un camino muy duro hasta el momento de combatir, y uno incluso peor antes de llegar a la victoria.

Aun así, las cosas no cambiaban. Así se mantenía el equilibrio.

Aunque de cierta forma también se preguntaba lo mismo que aquella mujer de aspecto felino; _¿Por qué ellos?_, y no es que dudara de su capacidad, pero de una u otra manera el cómo habían llevado el equilibrio a la tierra y a su gente no había sido exactamente lo que ambos esperaban.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, escuchando a ambos adultos comenzar a discutir en voz baja, como si de dos adolescentes se tratara.

Ya el tiempo le daría una razón, y quizás los mismos en los que ahora habitaban Tikki y Plagg le darían algun tipo de pista.

[…]

.

.

Bien, finalmente el prólogo esta completado ¡No puedo estar más feliz con esta decisión! Finalmente estoy retomando un proyecto que tuve hace algunos años, si mal no recuerdo, desde el 2017. Reescribiendo y editando algunas cosas.

Este proyecto le tengo mucho cariño, y son ideas que nunca abandonaron mi cabeza. Por eso, después de terminar mi proyecto anterior de "Plan E", vuelvo con este, que anteriormente se llamaba "Dreamers", pero que ahora ha sido cambiado al título que tiene ahora, pues para mi tiene más sentido.

He de agregar que quizás se sienten confundidos ante este fragmento que compone el inicio del fanfic. Todo el problema que se desarrollará ante el arco final tiene que ver con esa conversación de André y Armand, pues todo esto es un detonante político que quiero manejar para este fanfic.

Y sí, de cierta forma esto es un AU (universo alternativo) porque si bien aquí existen los Kwamis, los Miraculous como tal no existen. Todo el universo donde los Kwamis estarán y la conexión que tendrá con nuestros protagonistas será algo relacionado con el espiritismo que se originó en Francia así como parte del Budismo y sus reinos, intentando seguir un poco la dinámica del budismo de la serie. Seguro están confundidos, pero espero poder arreglar eso en el capítulo que sigue. Así como todos los sucesos que ocurrirán en la trama. Y pues. Que puedo decir; Mistontli y Mikasoyolin son tomados de Ferisae, ya verán más adelante si es que no conocen a estos dos conceptos.

Un fanfic que en mi mente ya tiene un final establecido, y que espero que el recorrido sea placentero para ustedes como para mí, pues deseaba ya finamente darle forma.

Añado que este fanfic, aunque en los primeros capítulos no dé la impresión de tener la clasificación que tiene de "Contenido maduro", pues no se dejen engañar. Y no específicamente me refiero al Lemmon, pues aunque lo tengo contemplado a futuro, es más por escenas que existirán, algo de brutalidad y temas complejos que deseo abordar, así como la política y algo de esoterismo. En fin, era la aclaración pertinente que quería hacer.

Espero que disfruten de esta idea. Como siempre, las actualizaciones serán semanales, siendo estas los días lunes.

Ahora sí ¡Espero disfrutaran del prólogo y se encuentren confundidos!

¡Un besoteeee!


	2. 1- En un segundo

_En un segundo, no sabes cómo te puede cambiar la vida__._

_París, 8:30 am._

Cuando abrió sus ojos debido a la luz que se colaba por sus ventanas, sintió el ambiente algo diferente, una sensación que era difícil de describir y que de cierta forma en su mente le decía que algo estaba por cambiar. Aunque ante tal pensamiento no pudo evitar reírse ante sí misma, pues aquello era _ridículo_, imitando las palabras de su _no tan _amigable compañera de clases; Chloé Bourgeois.

Pero aun así, el día, el ambiente e incluso las sensaciones que experimentaba a su alrededor le decían que era diferente. Que había algo diferente.

No le prestó mucha atención a ese sentimiento después de percatarse de la hora que era, pasaban las ocho de la mañana y se maldijo a si misma mientras bajaba las escaleras que daban directamente a su cama, tropezando con el último escalón y cayendo directamente sobre el suelo.

Bufó ante aquello, pues sus pensamientos anteriores se esfumaron ante su _típica_ acción cotidiana, estaba claro que no existía nada diferente, pues habia terminado con el rostro en el suelo y seguramente llegaría tarde a clases a pesar de vivir prácticamente a un lado de la escuela. Se preguntó si eso algun día cambiaria.

Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, pero siendo un poco más cuidadosa para no terminar cayendo nuevamente.

Con entusiasmo saludo a su madre con un beso en la mejilla, ella se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno en conjunto con su padre, quien le dio un suave beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

Sus padres en primera instancia podían parecer muy diferentes entre ellos, tanto en la cultura como en sus modos de manejarse. Pero Marinette había aprendido a apreciar esas diferencias, pensando que quizás era lo que de cierta forma los mantenía unidos ante toda adversidad que enfrentaran, además claro del amor que sentían.

Sus ojos azules recorrieron el contenido del sartén que se encontraba manipulando su padre, tenía un panqueque que estaba listo para retirar y a un lado, un plato donde comenzaba a aparecer una torre de estos.

_Seguramente para papá_, pensó soltando un suspiro mientras intentaba seguir el hilo de la conversación que sus padres habían iniciado, aunque realmente era algo que no entendía muy bien todavía. Según entendió, se trataba nada más y nada menos que las elecciones para el alcalde de París.

Aprovecho ver a su padre levemente distraído y con una sonrisa traviesa se escabullo de él, llegando hasta donde se encontraba su madre para tomar uno de los panqueques entre sus manos para después llevárselo a la boca mientras salía del rango de ella, llegando hasta la sala de estar para poder tomar sus cosas.

― Marinette ¿Qué te he dicho de comer de esa manera? ― regañó su madre mientras ella se preparaba para salir, tomando su mochila entre sus manos mientras intentaba sonreír a pesar de poner la mitad del panqueque en su boca.

Una sonora risa salió del hombre, palmeando levemente la espalda de su hija para que esta pudiese tragar.

― Marinette tiene mi apetito, Sabine ― la excuso el adulto, guiñándole un ojo en señal de complicidad―. Además tiene que alimentarse bien, es una adolescente en desarrollo ― agregó logrando que con aquel comentario su hija comenzara a atragantarse.

― Además no tengo tiempo para sentarme a desayunar con ustedes, voy algo tarde ya ― comenzó a relatar en un intento por eliminar aquel comentario por parte de su padre mientras tomaba una naranja de la barra de la cocina. Su madre alzó una ceja, pues falta poco más de veinte minutos para que dieran las nueve, la hora de entrada a clases ―. Alya me pidió que llegará un poco más puntual, quiere que le ayude con la tarea de inglés ― tomando su mochila del sillón principal comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la salida del lugar ― Nos vemos por la tarde, y papá ¡No te acabes esa montaña de panqueques, guarda algo para mí! ― exclamó, mientras abría la puerta para salir del lugar.

Ambos padres se observaron, levemente derrotados ante el comportamiento de su hija, para después continuar con su conversación.

Marinette comenzó su ruta en dirección hacia donde se encontraría con Alya. Si bien, no le habia mentido del todo a su madre, si había torcido un poco la verdad, por más que aquello no le gustara para nada.

Se encontraría con Alya en las faldas del rio Sena, a una calle de distancia de su casa y de la escuela, con el único propósito de hacer el cambio _semanal._

Pues, dos semanas atrás ambas habían encontrado ahí mismo a un pequeño gato negro, increíblemente flaco y parecía tener algunos zarpazos. Ambas pensaron que sin duda el pequeño minino era un luchador pero que aun así necesitaba ser resguardado.

Y si bien, ninguna de las dos tenía el permiso de tener una mascota por una frase en común que compartían sus padres (muy jóvenes para tener una responsabilidad tan grande), aun así decidieron tomar a su cargo al gato, llamándolo de la forma más simple y algo sosa que pudieron pensar; Chat Noir.

Marinette se habia hecho cargo de él la primera semana, alimentándolo y ocultándolo en su habitación. La siguiente fue Alya, quien se tomó el tiempo de llevarlo al veterinario con dinero que ambas habia logrado juntar de sus ahorros asegurándose que, a pesar de todo, la salud del pequeño gato se encontraba realmente bien.

Ahora el gato regresaría a manos de Marinette, quien seguiría con la labor que hasta ahora habia hecho. No era necesario agregar que ambas se habían encariñado ya con el pequeño gato, y ver que cada día iba recuperando algo de peso era una inmensa felicidad para ambas adolescentes.

― Aun sigo sin entender cómo es que mamá no encontró al pequeño Chat Noir ― comentó Alya mientras observaba como el gatito perseguía el punto rojo de un puntero a distancia que habia comprado especialmente para jugar con él ―. En ocasiones me pregunto cómo se enamoró de papá, estoy segura que a él le encantaría, se parece mucho a la pantera que tanto quiere del zoológico. Si fuera por él, creo que incluso la pantera viviría con nosotros. ― agregó soltando una suave risa al observar como el felino comenzaba desesperarse.

― Supongo que el amor rompe en gustos ¿No? ― se atrevió a comentar, para después suspirar ―. Sabes, estoy algo nerviosa, mamá no entra a mi habitación usualmente y por eso sé que Chat Noir estará bien ahí, pero me pregunto qué explicaciones daré cuando este más grande y probablemente gordo y tiré algo más que un simple lápiz ― un momento de pánico comenzó con ella, como era algo usual. Comenzaba a imaginarse _lo peor_ mientras balbuceaba cosas que quizás solamente ella era capaz de entender en ese instante.

Alya la observó mover sus brazos en ademanes exagerados, y si bien consideraba que en muchas ocasiones su amiga podía llegar a exagerar algunos asuntos, en su rostro se formó una mueca de preocupación, pues ella se encontraba en el mismo dilema, aunque intentando no exagerar las consecuencias, tal como Marinette lo hacía.

Ambas estaban seguras de algo, debían encontrar una solución; O conseguir el permiso definitivo para conservarlo o buscar un mejor lugar para que Chat Noir viviera.

― Ya lo resolveremos ¿De acuerdo? No te estreses Marinette, seguro que si alguno de nuestros padres se entera no pasara la gran cosa ― la voz suave de Alya pareció relajar a su amiga, quien soltó un suspiro y asintió con su cabeza ―. Lo más seguro es que de un regaño no nos escapamos, pero creo que sería lo de menos ― añadió con seguridad, guardando el puntero láser en su bolsillo.

Debían partir, aún tenían diez minutos antes de que las clases empezaran y antes de eso debían pasar a casa de Marinette con alguna excusa para dejar a Chat Noir en su habitación, con suerte llegarían justo a tiempo para la clase.

Pero no contaron con que aquello no ocurriría.

No muy lejos de ahí, un hombre vestido con ropas deportivas parecía tener problemas controlando a su perro, quien se negaba a seguir corriendo en compañía de su dueño, pues había visto algo más que llamaba su atención. El gran can comenzó a tirar de la fina correa que ataba su cuello y lo mantenía _bajo control_, librándose de un solo movimiento.

Alya se alarmo de inmediato al ver como este se habia soltado de la correa, rompiéndola de un solo jalón. Aquel perro se dirigía inmediatamente a Chat Noir que, siendo este un felino, había llamado la atención del can.

Ambas intentaron ser rápidas y tomar al felino entre sus brazos y subir completamente a la banca donde anteriormente se encontraban para huir del canino, pero el pequeño Chat Noir al escuchar los ladridos que soltaba el imponente animal, decidió huir por cuenta propia.

Y en un acto desesperado por huir de las fauces del gran animal, termino cayendo directamente al rio Sena.

En ese momento por algun motivo, Marinette sintió que todo aquello era completamente a lo que había esperado esa mañana.

Se preguntó como las cosas habían cambiado tan rápido en cuestión de segundos; ¿Realmente algo podía suceder así de forma espontánea?

Marinette sintió como su corazón parecía acelerarse mientras escuchaba los gritos desesperados del dueño del perro para que lo detuvieran. El animal seguía ladrando a la orilla del rio, mientras el pequeño gato luchaba por sobrevivir a la suave corriente que comenzaba a arrastrarlo.

Y sin pensarlo, se lanzó al agua, logrando tomar con dificultad a Chat Noir entre una de sus manos, manteniéndolo fuera del agua durante momentos.

Pero existía un problema; Ella no sabía nadar.

Lo que seguramente ella percibió como segundos, en realidad fueron minutos.

Poco a poco mientras se hundía escuchó la voz de Alya gritarle de forma desesperada, sintiendo como el aire buscaba dejar sus pulmones y estos se comenzaban a llenar de agua. Chat Noir ya no estaba en sus brazos, pudo distinguirlo aun flotando en la superficie, y mientras su cabeza perdía el conocimiento, pudo distinguir la campana de su escuela sonar, dando el inicio a las clases.

_París, 9:00 am._

[…]

_París, 8:30 am._

Suspiró cansado, quizás por quinta vez consecutiva mientras el personal del lugar comenzaba a hacer su trabajo en él; desde arreglando el saco con motivos primaverales y unos pequeños insectos haciendo alusión a la buena suerte, alineando a la perfección las hombreras que hacían hacerle ver más alto; hasta el maquillista que comenzaba a aplicar un poco de polvo en su piel para eliminar el brillo de esta con los reflectores.

Intentó mantener su sonrisa habitual, pero esta pareció flanquear en cuanto se dio cuenta de la hora al ver de reojo el reloj del maquillista, pudiendo ver la hora con claridad. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana, algo que logró hacerlo sentir de mal humor.

_Otra vez_, se repitió mentalmente mientras su mirada buscaba a su padre en el estudio. Este se encontraba hablando con el fotógrafo, seguramente afinando los detalles de cómo quería que se viese reflejada la ropa en esta ocasión en las fotografías.

Sintió de pronto como un alfiler se encajaba en su piel, para después escuchar una pequeña disculpa de la mujer que afinaba los últimos detalles del saco.

― No te preocupes, está todo bien ― atinó a decir intentando sonar amable, pero la verdad era que parecía hablar como si de un robot se tratara ―. Después de todo, se supone que no debo estar aquí.

La mujer simplemente atinó a asentir al ver el rostro afligido del adolescente, quien aunque intento decir aquello ultimo con su característico humor, había sido imposible y sabía la razón. Aquella sesión fotográfica, así como aquel traje que portaba no habían sido elaborado para él en primer lugar; simplemente se encontraba ahí rellenando el lugar de un modelo un par de años mayor que había sido despedido recientemente.

Y pudo entender que por sus facciones en aquel instante el joven se encontraba frustrado.

Pero más que aquel sentimiento; se sentía traicionado. Pues en cada ocasión parecía que su padre encontraba mayores pretextos para que se viera incapacitado de iniciar su educación en una escuela como _cualquier otro chico_. Pues, cada ocasión que había logrado arreglar la documentación por su cuenta a pesar de encontrarse dentro del periodo de clases ya iniciado y se le daba una oportunidad para asistir algo ocurría.

Ya no tenía excusas que darle a Chloé o incluso al padre de esta, pues aunque no se sintiera orgulloso de ello, el alcalde André era quien le había apoyado para que el director de la institución le aceptara a pesar de encontrarse a mitad de año. Simplemente sentía que una gran parte le estaba fallando a su amiga y a su padre, así como a su mismo sueño.

― Adrien ¿Todo en orden? ― la voz de Nathalie la reconoció en un segundo. Ella era la mano derecha de su padre y eso se podía observar pues en un simple ademan logró que las personas que trabajaban en su atuendo se alejaran, entendiendo que ella deseaba hablar a solas con él.

Él sonrió de lado cuando ella colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

Nathalie lo conocía mejor que su propio padre, eso era algo que podía admitir con facilidad y tristeza.

― Creo que no es necesario preguntar algo cuando parece que lo sabes ― atinó a decir con desgano mientras hacía un mohín con su boca.

La mujer asintió con desgano, colocándose frente a él para poder observarlo mejor, pues no había duda que aquel pequeño niño que una vez se habia encargado de cuidar ahora era un adolescente, sintiéndose impotente.

Había escuchado muchas veces en el entorno de trabajo el cómo parecían fastidiar a Adrien y como lo etiquetaban como un niño mimado, con aquel deseo de asistir a la escuela como un berrinche que necesitaba ser saciado, después de todo, él era Adrien Agreste, alguien que parecía tenerlo todo.

Pero por más que nunca le faltara nada y que tuviera todo lo material que un chico de su edad pudiese desear, no tenía con quien compartir aquello.

Nathalie sabía que lo único que Adrien necesitaba era simplemente lo poco que quedaba de su familia, además de un poco de libertad de los muros en los que se habia encontrado encerrado durante dos largos años.

― Terminará rápido esto, el fotógrafo no está de buen humor y tener a tu padre aquí no ayuda mucho ― intentó animarlo, logrando que una sonrisa sincera saliera de los labios del adolescente.

― Tampoco está de tan buen humor que digamos ― se atrevió a agregar con un toque bromista ―. Parece que alguien se despertó del lado equivocado de la cama ― añadió sonriendo al ver como la asistente de su padre intentaba contener una risa.

Aquel ambiente de complicidad entre ellos cesó por completo cuando el fotógrafo le llamó, indicándole que se posicionara entre los reflectores. Y así lo hizo, siguiendo cualquier indicación que él le hacía, pero era claro que sus movimientos y poses no eran lo que el fotógrafo italiano necesitaba.

Él fotógrafo tomaba las fotos desde los ángulos perfectos para obtener la perfección. En otras ocasiones Adrien soltaría una carcajada por sus poses o por su palabrería extraña con fijación por la comida italiana, pero en esa ocasión no tenía ánimo de hacerlo.

Su padre lo veía fijamente desde la esquina, escudriñando cada posición que hacía.

Y era claro que no estaba feliz.

Con un ademán logró que el fotógrafo detuviera su trabajo, mostrándose realmente en una postura que podía abrumar a cualquiera.

El fotógrafo suspiró resignado, entendiendo que aquello no era una señal para que detuviera su trabajo de forma momentánea; Gabriel Agreste deseaba detener la sesión por completo, y con un chasquido de dedos y un rápido aplauso llamó a sus asistentes, quienes de forma rápida comenzaron a guardar el equipo de reflectores.

― _Andiamo_ ― alzó la voz el italiano, buscando lograr que sus asistentes agilizaran su trabajo. Pues al ver a Gabriel Agreste acercarse a su hijo con esa mirada tan penetrante, pensó que no era buena idea seguir ahí.

Más cuando logró ver una chispa extraña en los ojos verdes del rubio, como si se encontrara listo para desafiar a un dragón.

― Desde que llegamos parece que tu mente está en otro lugar, Adrien ― soltó como si de un reclamo se tratara, sintiendo la mirada de su hijo sobre él ―. El no estar concentrado entorpece el trabajo de los demás, lo sabes ¿Verdad? ― cuestionó en tono severo ―. Debes entender y ser considerado con los que te rodean, este es el trabajo con el que todas estas personas llevan sustento a sus hogares, y el que estés desconcentrado no ayuda a nadie; te pido que fijes tus prioridades, hijo ― y aunque las últimas palabras habían sonado casi suaves, no ayudaron a Adrien para que se sintiera mejor.

Porque de una u otra manera las palabras de su padre eran _verdad_. Pero a pesar de eso, no quitaban sus sentimientos de impotencia se tratara.

Y por algun motivo, en lugar de quedarse callado como solía hacerlo o solamente asentir con la cabeza, algo diferente pasó.

― ¿Cuándo mis prioridades serán en realidad mías? ― le pregunto, a la par que sus ojos confrontaban a los de su padre.

Una pregunta que luego de realizarla calo hondo en su interior, pues quería saber la respuesta con urgencia.

Sin dar alguna explicación comenzó a caminar hacia la salida a paso rápido, ignorando la voz autoritaria de su padre mientras le hablaba y la suave voz de Nathalie quien le pedía que no se fuera, auténticamente preocupada por él.

Cuando salió del lugar, sus pasos comenzaron a incrementar la velocidad, corriendo en los pasillos del edificio, buscando la salida del lugar, huyendo.

No era alguien rebelde, no gustaba de causar problemas y aun en esos momentos aquello no era lo que deseaba.

Solo tenía unas inmensas ganas de huir.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja del lugar, observo en el gran reloj la hora. Faltaban solo diez minutos para que dieran las nueve de la mañana y de forma inmediata pensó que nuevamente se volvía a perder una oportunidad de alcanzar algo que realmente quería.

Sin detenerse cruzó la calle, encontrando que habia llegado al final de esta, estando en la falda del río Sena, dejándose caer de forma brusca sobre el pavimento y, cayendo en cuenta que un par de alfileres que aún seguían en la prenda seguían incrustándose en su piel.

Con cero delicadeza comenzó a deshacerse del saco para tenerlo entre sus manos, observando con atención el patrón primaveral de la tela; que, aunque no encontraba ningún rastro de flores, era fácil de identificar para que temporada del año sería, todo gracias a esas catarinas colocadas sobre las hojas verdes que adornaban la creación.

No por nada la colección se llamaría _Ladybug_, teniendo un enfoque más norteamericano.

Donde de cierta forma aquello había logrado que su oportunidad se desvaneciera una vez más, logrando que con un movimiento la prenda fuese lanzara hacia el río.

Fue entonces que recordó todo el trabajo que su padre había puesto en ello, como a pesar de todo era un hombre devoto y apasionado; algo que seguía admirando de él aunque la distancia entre ellos fuese abismal.

Pensó de forma repentina en su madre, estando seguro que ella le reprimiría si lo veía así.

Con el recuerdo de ella en su mente, no pudo evitar sentirse levemente culpable ante sus acciones, agachándose al borde del río mientras estiraba su mano para poder alcanzar el saco que poco a poco se comenzaba a hundir en el agua y, de cierta forma, agradeciendo de no haberlo lanzado más lejos o no tener la fuerza para aquello.

Se estiró un poco más, pues no era capaz de alcanzarlo, y en cuanto sus dedos rozaron la gruesa tela, sonrió victorioso. Pero aquella sonrisa no duro mucho en su rostro, pues desapareció en cuando sintió como perdía el equilibrio y su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante, cayendo de lleno al Sena.

_Estoy prácticamente en la orilla_, se dijo a si mismo mientras luchaba por sacar la cabeza del agua; intentando mantener un flote constante.

Se preguntó ¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello en minutos? ¿Cómo algo podía cambiar de forma tan drástica sin siquiera preverlo?

Todo era tan diferente a como solía ser; y no como realmente quería que las cosas cambiaran.

Pero como si se tratara de una especie de karma, al caer al agua aquel saco se habia enredado sobre su cabeza como si de un mal presagio se tratara, obstruyendo su vista hacia la superficie mientras perdía la fuerza en su cuerpo y este comenzaba a hundirse.

Poco a poco, comenzó a perder el conocimiento mientras pudo distinguir la campana de alguna escuela en la sonar en la lejanía.

París, 9:00 am

[…]

Abrió su boca lo más que pudo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire al sentir como el oxígeno comenzaba a faltarle en sus pulmones.

Sus manos se movieron con desesperación, intentando salir del agua pues tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento se volvería a hundir en ella, pero pronto se dio cuenta que de alguna manera estaba flotando con facilidad, casi como si el agua le repeliera.

Respiro de manera agitada durante unos segundos mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad, sin percatarse de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pues parecía ser que no podía escuchar nada más que su acelerada respiración.

Como si se encontrara despertando de algo, sintió que sus sentidos empezaron a funcionar correctamente y, de lo primero que se percató fue de una respiración agitada completamente ajena a la propia, así como el sonido del agua chapotear.

Al sentirse más confiada al poder flotar de _alguna_ forma con facilidad, giró su cuerpo hacia donde provenían esos sonidos, encontrándose con algo o _alguien_ realmente particular, a unos metros de donde se encontraba.

Lo primero que llegó a su mente era que tanto como ella hacía unos segundos atrás, aquel _desconocido_ buscaba mantenerse a flote. De forma que ignoró lo que parecían ser dos curiosas orejas sobresalir de su cabellera rubia, así como algo que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

― Oye, tranquilo ― intentó llamar su atención, pero parecía absorto en buscar salir a flote cuando aparentemente, mientras menos lo intentara, más podría lograrlo sin esforzarse. Sí continuaba haciendo lo contrario terminaría hundiéndose, entrando en pánico justo como ella. Se acercó un poco más, pero esto no capto la atención de aquel extraño, por lo cual dejo caer sus brazos sobre el agua para lograr un sonido _fuerte_ que acompaño a su voz ―. ¡Escúchame! ― su tono de voz se elevó de forma considerable, entonces fue ahí donde él se percató que no se encontraba solo ―. Mira, deja de moverte así, mientras más lo hagas más te hundirás ― intentó explicar, observando como de cierta forma él hacía caso de sus palabras, intentando mantener la calma ―. Eso está mejor ¿No?, por más raro que parezca ― agregó con un tono de voz más relajado, haciéndolo sonreír de forma nerviosa.

Él por su parte no entendía porque su cuerpo reaccionó de forma inmediata ante las palabras de ella; tenía miedo de seguir hundiéndose ahora que había alcanzado la superficie, pero algo en sus palabras le habían otorgado un alivio y confianza que solo tardó un par de segundos en procesar, dejándose guiar por la voz de ella.

Cuando se encontró en relativa calma la examinó; era una chica, no más grande que el por lo que pudo notar, quien se encontraba buscando algo alrededor con sus ojos azules que eran enmarcados por algo que cubría la parte superior de su rostro.

Fue entonces que se dedicó a seguir su mirada, cayendo en cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar muy diferente al río Sena, pues aquello parecía ser un gran lago, con el cielo en sus cabezas completamente teñido de naranja, como si estuviese a punto de anochecer. Pudo divisar a lo lejos lo que parecía ser el sol, pero de alguna forma brillaba más de lo que estaba acostumbrado, ocultándose a la espalda de grandes edificios que nunca en su vida había visto.

De forma inconsciente se preguntó si había sido arrastrado por la corriente hacia algún punto de Francia, pero algo en el fondo le decía que aquella no era la respuesta.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ― escuchó la voz de ella, quien parecía apreciar el lugar tanto como él, sintiéndose ajena a todo.

Se preguntó entonces si estaba muerto, y supo que ella compartía aquel pensamiento con solo ver sus ojos.

― No lo sé ― contestó sinceramente, aunque a medias, pues dentro de él una alarma intensa comenzaba a sonar.

Ambos se observaron unos segundos sin decir nada, completamente confundidos y desorientados.

Se encontraron en silencio durante algunos segundos, buscando alguna buena explicación a aquello. Pero era algo que al sentir como el frio comenzaba a calar en sus huesos no podrían lograr si terminaban congelados por el agua que de pronto comenzó a bajar de temperatura.

― Lo mejor será entonces intentar llegar a la orilla antes de que anochezca ― sugirió ella, levantando su brazo del agua para indicar el punto a donde se deberían dirigir.

La parte de la orilla de aquel gran lago que parecía estar más cerca.

― ¿Puedes nadar? ― preguntó él, algo inquieto.

Pues si bien no entendía la razón por la cual ahora podía flotar sobre el agua sin ningún problema, el pánico de encontrarse solo a la deriva comenzó a invadirlo. Fue entonces cuando encontró algo de miedo en los ojos de ella.

― No, pero debo intentar, así como tú también ― respondió mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire. Él sonrió apenado; seguramente ella había deducido que sus dotes de nadador no eran algo realmente _espectaculares_, pero no esperó aquella respuesta de ella.

Ambos se observaron antes de asentir con la cabeza, dando brazadas en el agua mientras intentaban impulsarse con sus piernas, cuidándose entre ellos mientras avanzaban pequeñas distancias para después tomar simples descansos, dispuestos a continuar al sentir sus cuerpos enfriarse cada vez más.

No supieron cuánto tardaron en llegar a _tierra_ firme, pero en cuantos ambos lo lograron una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en sus rostros mientras se dejaban caer sobre el suave pasto, dejando un gran charco de agua debajo de sus cuerpos a la par que sus respiraciones se intentaban normalizar.

Seguían teniendo frió, pero al menos ahora estaban fuera del agua.

― Me pregunto si estoy muerta ― se dijo a sí misma, levantando una mano hacia el cielo, notando por primera vez durante aquel trayecto que habia algo extraño en ella.

Su mano estaba cubierta por lo que parecía ser una segunda piel de una textura extraña; un color carmín, acompañado de un par de puntos negros que parecían expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

― Quizás lo estamos ― atinó a decir él a su costado, observando sus propias manos que de la misma manera, parecían ser cubiertas por algo más, sólo que en el caso de la chica, lo que le cubría era del color negro que jamás había visto en intensidad hasta ahora.

Así como un par de garras.

Entonces, algo hizo clic en su cabeza, pues los recuerdos del por qué se habia lanzado al Sena sin llegaron a ella como si de un golpe se tratara; habia sido por salvar a _Chat Noir_.

Inmediatamente se fijó en él. Desde sus orejas, sus ojos afilados cual felino, hasta sus garras.

― _Chat Noir_ ― soltó en susurro buscando al pequeño gato a su alrededor, pero aun así fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la escuchará.

Él por su parte no se encontraba mejor que ella al recordar la razón por la cual había caído al río Sena; la colección de primavera _Ladybug_ de su padre.

― _Ladybug _― murmuró por lo bajo él, fijándose en lo que cubría el pequeño cuerpo de la chica que tenía frente a él.

Como si de una catarina se tratara con aquel carmín intenso y aquellos puntos recorriendo su cuerpo.

Ambos levantaron su mirada hacia el frente a la vez que se sentaban sobre el pasto, observándose por primera vez a los ojos de forma directa. Entonces algo dentro de ellos nació para buscar respuestas.

_Un sueño, _se repitieron mentalmente intentando encontrar alguna respuesta en la persona frente a ellos. Pero, de cierta forma la confusión también estaba palpada en aquel rostro desconocido.

― Me alegra no tener que entrar a sacarlos del agua, no hubiera sido divertido para nadie ― ambos respingaron al escuchar una voz burlona a sus costados y como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, sus cuerpos se estiraron para alejarse de aquella persona que había llegado hasta donde se encontraban, ninguno le había notado.

Una mujer de tez morena con cabello tan negro como la noche que ahora comenzaban a presenciar, largo hasta sus tobillos y trenzado con un _adorno _de lo más extraño en su cabeza, algo que asemejaba la cabeza de un gran felino.

Además sus ojos resplandecían como si lo fuese, siendo resaltados por una mancha negra sobre esa parte de su rostro.

La mayor arqueó una ceja al ver como aquellos _niños _guardaban silencio y lo comprendió. Ella había estado en el lugar de ambos unos siglos atrás. Bufó para sus adentros, estaba segura que quien sería mejor para ese trabajo sería Mikasoyolin, no ella. Pero debía cumplir con su palabra, después de todo eso hacía un guerrero.

― No lucen como guerreros, ¿Acaso así es como se ven hoy en día? ― habló de nueva cuenta, llevando su mano hasta su mentón ―. No lucen atemorizantes o listos para la batalla, pero supongo que así son las cosas ahora allá abajo ― añadió restándole importancia mientras se giraba, levantando su brazo para señalar las estructuras que ambos habían divisado al fondo ―. Ahora, sí no quieren congelarse les sugiero que me sigan, seguro ambos tienen muchas preguntas y no me apetece contestarlas en el frio de la noche o yo sola, hay mejores personas para eso en aquel lugar ― y en cuanto sus palabras terminaron, comenzó a caminar sin observar hacia atrás completamente, simplemente observo de reojo como él acataba su orden al colocarse de pie de forma inmediata. Se encontraban nerviosos.

El joven le tendió una mano a la adolescente con traje carmín para que se levantara, quien la tomó sin pensarlo mucho. Como si de algún modo supiera que podía confiar plenamente en él.

_Aunque aquello era un sueño, nada podía cambiar de forma tan abrupta, _se dijo a si misma cuando finalmente estuvo de pie.

Cuando la mayor escuchó a sus espaldas la suave voz de la menor, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al escuchar su voz titubear. No solamente tenían en común el encontrarse nerviosos, también estaba el asunto de que ninguno de los dos entendía que estaba sucediendo en realidad. O si acaso aquello era una realidad misma.

_En un segundo, no sabes cómo te puede cambiar la vida._

_O tener una nueva para variar._

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien, finalmente el primer capitulo de esta nueva obra esta aquí ¡Y no puedo dejar de decir que estoy emocionada por el apoyo que le dan! Y que además, siento que les agradó el contexto del prólogo, que prácticamente es el inicio del fin como por ahí comentaron.

No empezamos por un camino de color de rosa, pero vamos por algo. Hasta ahora, sabemos lo que sabemos. Ese día a las nueve de la mañana, un lunes, los resultados de la elección de la alcaldía serían revelados. Lo que sucedió con André y Armand en el prólogo. Un poco de las vidas de ambos y la diferencia entre las razones que llegaron hasta el río Sena, siendo completamente diferentes.

Mistontli fue a por ellos, y piensa que no parecen guerreros por sus vestimentas, quizás parece una anciana ella ahora por aquel comentario ¡Pero es lo divertido de eso!

Ahora sí. Fue el encuentro de nuestros guerreros, uno que quizás deja más dudas que respuestas que serán respondidas en la siguiente parte, ahora ¿Qué pasó para que, de estar en diferentes puntos de París, ahora se encuentren en ese lugar?

¡Muchas gracias por todo! Y ahora sí, con este primer capitulo arrancamos oficialmente _"Segunda vida"_, ¡Un besote!


	3. 2- Despertar

_La acción de "despertar" no siempre tiene que ver con interrumpir un sueño._

― ¡Espere! ― exclamó a la vez que observaba de reojo al chico a su lado, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la mujer que ostentaba aquel ropaje algo estrafalario y realmente fuera de lo que conocía. Se sintió realmente aliviada al sentir como él le seguía, colocándose a su lado cuando finalmente se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos de la mujer que seguía caminando sin observarlos ―. Claro que tengo preguntas, me refiero, ¿Seguimos en Francia, no es así? ― cuestionó con un pequeño tono de duda en su voz, y que al momento de pensar sus palabras gracias al silencio que ambos le concedían no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ―. Pero que estoy preguntando, claro que sigo en Francia y esto es un sueño, de no ser así puede que en realidad yo muriera… ― añadió intentando colocar algo de humor a la situación que creía crearse en su cabeza ―. Seguramente aún estoy durmiendo, esperando que suene la alarma.

_Sigo en Francia, yo sigo en París_. Eran las palabras que sonaban en su cabeza como si algun tipo de auto convencimiento se tratara. Aquello era simplemente un sueño, uno de los más vivaces que había experimentado, pero seguía siéndolo.

De forma instintiva levantó la mano con la que había aceptado la ayuda del chico a su lado, quien se encontraba en silencio y se dedicaba a observarla con aparente escepticismo. A pesar de todo, aquella sensación se había sentido demasiado real.

Así como el frío que comenzó a calar en sus huesos cuando se encontraba dentro de aquel lago, o la sensación de sofoco que recordaba al caer al río Sena.

― He de admitir que esto, por más aterrador que pueda ser todo, sigue siendo uno de los sueños más fascinantes que he tenido ― soltó él, sin apartar la mirada de la joven a su lado, para después dirigir la vista hacia el frente donde podía observar las edificaciones a lo lejos, al igual que lo que parecía ser una montaña y un recinto sobre esta ― Todo se siente tan real y a decir verdad nunca me había tocado experimentar que alguien en mi sueño me considere un sueño; incluso hasta pensarlo es algo extraño ― añadió con confianza a la vez de que colocaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca, intentando calmar aquella voz para sus adentros que negaba su declaración.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, él adolecente pudo sentir como era tomado del brazo para que se detuviera, encontrándose con una mirada confundida por parte de _su acompañante_.

― Espera ¿Estás diciendo que quien crees que es parte de un sueño soy _yo_? ― cuestionó la chica enfundada en rojo, ahora ella era quien le miraba escéptica.

La mujer detuvo sus pasos, girando su cuerpo un poco para poder observar el enfrentamiento de ambos _guerreros_, pensando que se encontraban en la fase de la negación. Y no es que fuera una experta, pero ella misma había pasado por aquel proceso que podía ser realmente confuso.

Esperó un poco por la respuesta del varón, pensando que quizás contraatacaría aquello con una pregunta similar, comenzando a cuestionar la verdadera existencia del otro; pensando que todo aquello era un sueño, negándose a que ahora era la realidad en la que vivían.

Pero para su sorpresa, las cosas salieron un poco diferentes a lo que esperaba. Sí; _prácticamente_ por el mismo camino, pero con una sinceridad que realmente no esperaba por parte del joven guerrero.

― Creo que una chica tan bonita sólo podría existir en los sueños, _Ladybug_ ― se excusó con una frase que, siendo sincero, no se atrevería a decir en la vida real. Porque aunque realmente pensara aquello, si eso sucediera en la realidad no sería capaz de decirlo de esa forma tan confiada, o al menos no a una persona desconocida a la cual aparentemente acababa de ponerle un nombre para balancear aquello último.

El rostro de ella se deformó en una mueca de sorpresa ante las palabras escuchadas, soltando su brazo de forma inmediata al sentir como su rostro recibía más sangre de la necesaria a la vez que comenzaba a sentir un pequeño sentimiento de angustia rebotar en su pecho, porque todo se sentía _realmente real_.

Algo que sin saberlo aquel que tenía ahora frente a ella compartía en ese instante al sentirse nublado cuando dejó de sentir las manos de ella tomando su brazo.

Ninguno de los dos se esperó la estruendosa risa que les heló _aún más_ la sangre.

Frente a ellos la mayor había soltado una fuerte carcajada mientras una de sus manos se había posicionado en su estómago, mientras que la otra se colocó sobre lo que aparentaba ser la cabeza de un felino que llevaba sobre su propia cabeza.

― Disculpen, disculpen ― comentó cuando recobraba la respiración, observando de reojo a ambos adolescentes que la observaban _levemente_ preocupados ―. No debería ser algo para reírme, después de todo la situación es seria pero esto me ha traído recuerdos… ― no puso por qué, y aunque francamente terminaba sin comprenderlo del todo, poco a poco comenzaba a entender la razón de que tanto ella como Mikasoyolin habían sido los elegidos para guiarlos, _intuición felina_, pensó en ese momento ―, con lo que respecta a tu pregunta, Ladybug ¿Verdad? ― se dirigió a ella, quien iba a replicar que aquel no era su nombre pero no pudo al escuchar como las palabras de la mujer continuaron ―. No estamos en Francia, si eso te hace sentir más tranquila a ti y a tu compañero ― añadió intentando entonar un tono tranquilizador.

Pero al ver sus rostros confundidos, supo que no había funcionado.

― ¿Espera que me lo crea? ― cuestionó _Ladybug_, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de apariencia felina de la mujer ―. Algo como esto simplemente no puede ser real, simplemente estoy soñando esto porque al ir a dormir pensaba en _mi gato_, una razón suficiente para soñar con dos personas vistiendo lo más parecido a un gato, siendo específica a mi… ― pero no pudo terminar su frase al observarla caminar hacia ella, quedando a unos cuantos pasos.

_Sintiéndose_ levemente intimidada por la mirada seria que poseían aquellos rasgos delicados y por un minuto pensó que los ojos de ella destellaron un intenso color neón.

― Entonces ¿Por qué intentas convencerte a ti misma? ― sus palabras se clavaron en la garganta de la menor, que de forma inconsciente desvió la mirada ante aquella directa oración ―. ¿Piensas que es una coincidencia acaso? ― ante su pregunta ella intento asentir, pero se contuvo mientras regresaba su mirada sobre la mujer, quien había ahora mantenía sus facciones más relajadas que segundos atrás ―. Las coincidencias no existen, el universo es demasiado grande para ellas, no es así ¿_Chat Noir?_

No entendió el por qué, pero reaccionó a aquel nombre de forma instantánea, como si de cierta forma le perteneciera.

Medito las palabras escuchadas, pues era _extraño_.

No se podía ver a sí mismo por completo más allá de sus extremidades, pero al ver de reojo las garras que ahora tenía en sus manos, las palabras de Ladybug tuvieron sentido en su cabeza; _Dos personas vistiendo como un gato_.

Estaba aquella mujer de apariencia casi ancestral, así como él que había sido llamado como un gato ahora. Antes de ir a dormir no recordaba haber pensado en gatos, tal como Ladybug sugería que había sucedido con ella.

Lo único que tenía que ver con algun evento reciente había sido aquella sesión de fotos con aquel traje que debía modelar, solo que existía un problema.

Sí esa sesión fotográfica _sí_ había ocurrido, eso quería decir que él realmente había caído al río Sena por sus propias acciones. Entonces, la opción de que todo aquello fuese un sueño realmente _vivido_ pronto quedó alejada de su cabeza mientras que, poco a poco comenzó a considerar la muerte; _¿Realmente estaba muerto_?, se preguntó con angustia.

― _Ladybug_, ¿Pensaste acaso en las catarinas antes de dormir? ― se atrevió a preguntarle con voz titubeante.

Ella lo observó en silencio, intentando encontrar algo en su memoria que pudiera responder aquello.

Poco a poco comenzaba a actuar como si ambos fuesen una realidad y no un sueño, algo que paso por alto cuando tuvo su respuesta.

― No.

― Yo tampoco pensé en gatos ¿Sabes? ― su voz sonaba nerviosa a medida que intentaba llegar a una conclusión ― Pero, aquí estoy luciendo como uno y… ― hizo una pausa soltando un suspiro ―, y tú como una catarina.

Aquella observación logró que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de la adolescente, como si de un mal presagio se tratara, un replanteamiento de lo que su cabeza pensaba.

Y antes de que pudiese siquiera cuestionarse algo más, pudo ver a la mujer girarse de nueva cuenta reanudando el camino.

― Debemos apresurarnos, como les dije antes, allá arriba hay personas mejor preparadas para responder sus preguntas, al menos por hoy ― aseguró con vehemencia ―. Habrá que subir por la ladera de la montaña, así que es mejor que se encuentren tranquilos, me encargaré de que todo salga bien, pueden confiar en mi para ello al menos ― sus pasos no se detuvieron, sabiendo que tarde o temprano aquel par seguiría su camino.

Sí, Mistontli podía considerar la situación como algo divertido, más por qué no había mentido, la interacción de ambos le había traído gratos recuerdos a su memoria. Pero también de cierta forma podía ver aquello con algo de tristeza.

No sólo porque hubiese un peligro latente de nueva cuenta y ella estuviese al tanto de ello, sino también por Tikki y Plagg.

Además de aquellos adolescentes, que para ojos de ella podía considerar un par de niños en comparación cuando ella llegó a ese lugar junto con Mikasoyolin.

Por otro lado, _Chat Noir_ no se encontraba capaz de seguirle el paso a esa extraña mujer, al menos no sin _Ladybug _quien parecía no querer continuar el camino que debían recorrer, fue entonces cuando en los ojos azules de ella se percató de que estos se encontraban levemente ensombrecidos por el miedo, algo que de cierta forma comenzaba a confirmar que en efecto no era parte de la imaginación de su cabeza, pues poco a poco la idea había sido abandonada al fondo de su mente.

Quizás si eran dos personas confundidas ante una situación.

También tenía miedo, pero no podía dejarla ahí como si no hubiese visto ese mismo miedo en el reflejo de sus ojos, unos que eran realmente bonitos y que se veían mejor con _molestia_ que con miedo en ellos.

Ella lo había ayudado cuando se encontraban en el lago, ahora él quería hacerlo.

― Debemos seguir, sea esto un sueño o realidad, Ladybug ― musitó para ella mientras tomaba una de sus manos con algo de cuidado, sintiendo como respingaba ante el contacto. Probablemente cayendo en nueva cuenta de lo real que se sentía aquello ― Ambos podemos sentir esto al igual que el frío, creo que es mejor llegar a un lugar cerrado y luego disipar nuestras dudas.

Apretó con suavidad la mano de ella como una suave señal de apoyo, intentándole transmitir el hecho de que él se encontraba _ahí_, aunque fuesen completamente desconocidos de cierta forma no estaban solos.

Chat Noir temió por unos segundos que ella rechazara su contacto algo atrevido, pero sintió un gran alivió cuando sus ojos azules lo observaron con ahora un poco de tranquilidad, así como una sonrisa, como si hubiese sido derrotada por sus palabras.

― Gracias, Chat Noir ― fue casi como un susurró lo que salió de sus labios, pero sus palabras eran sinceras.

Y a pesar de que tenía miedo de que aquello fuera una realidad, por un momento tuvo más miedo de que aquel chico a su lado fuese parte de su imaginación, porque no quería creer que el valor que de pronto había nacido en ella no era algo real.

No dijeron ninguna palabra más en cuanto reanudaron el camino, siendo guiados por aquella mujer de carácter un poco _errático_.

No soltaron sus manos hasta que fue necesario usarlas para comenzar a subir la ladera de la montaña, pero con un valor extrañamente renovado.

Aunque eso no quería decir que las cosas fueron fáciles, después de todo; de una u otra manera estaban subiendo una aquello sin nada más que sus pies y manos, sintiendo como está cada vez más se volvía más inclinada.

Mistontli sonrió al ver como lo intentaban arduamente. Quizás no se veían como guerreros, pero en definitiva podían llegar a serlo.

[…]

La sensación de dolor producida por el simple hecho de respirar se extendió por toda su caja torácica cuando se dejó caer en las primeras escalinatas de madera que de forma sutil le anunciaban que se encontraba en la cima, prácticamente a un par de escalones para poder entrar a aquel recinto de una estructura que ante sus ojos parecía una fantasía viviente, pues si bien no era un experto en ello, los acabados del lugar resaltaban aún más desde esa distancia.

Una extraña mezcla de un sinfín de culturas que apenas podía recordar, pero ante sus ojos podía distinguir de forma fácil el estilo gótico así como un estilo que le recordaba a la arquitectura asiática, llevando a su memoria un par de edificios que su profesor de chino le había mostrado sobre la ciudad prohibida en Pekín.

Observó de reojo a la mujer que los había guiado por el camino, ella se encontraba tranquila como si aquel esfuerzo físico para ella no fuese suficiente para hacerle querer tomar una bocanada de aire, algo que en más de una ocasión ambos habían necesitado.

― Sabes, si esto al final resulta ser una pesadilla, tendría algo de sentido ― murmuró por lo bajo mientras se intentaba reincorporar, dirigiendo su atención a Ladybug quien se encontraba de cuclillas sobre uno de los escalones, tratando de recuperar el aliento ―. De otra manera no me imagino que alguien sueñe con hacer ejercicio que incluso pueda doler de esta manera ¡Estoy seguro que ni los atletas! ― añadió con una sonrisa, intentando que aquel comentario relajara un poco el rostro aun levemente angustiado de ella.

Ambos durante la subida se habían mantenido en silencio, intentando concentrarse en poder llegar hasta lo que era la _meta_ en aquel momento, y aunque Ladybug parecía más tranquila después de su último intercambio de palabras, no deseaba que siguiera así.

Se sorprendió cuando la escuchó reír de forma breve con dificultad, tirando su cabeza hacia adelante dejándola descansar sobre el escalón siguiente. Aquel sonido se grabó en su memoria y pudo sentir un peso menos en su pecho al ver cómo habían cambiado sus facciones.

― Esa es una terrible broma ― confesó, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

― Pero te he hecho reír, entonces no debe ser terrible, quizás algo mala ― apuntó él con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, sintiendo como el estrés de la situación comenzaba a destruirse de poco a poco a pesar de las inseguridades, así como el cansancio que su cuerpo comenzaba a acumular.

Si ambos hubiesen podido, estaban seguros de que soltarían una gran carcajada ante aquel comentario, preguntándose donde había quedado aquel sentimiento de preocupación al cual se enfrentaban justo antes de llegar ahí y poder sentirse capaces de relajarse por un minuto.

Pero el dolor al respirar seguía ahí, al igual que el entumecimiento de las piernas y de los brazos había sido suficiente para que no lo hicieran, quedándose nuevamente en silencio.

Unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar sobre el suelo de madera del interior del lugar, formando un suave sonido pero que parecía rebotar con eco en sus oídos, fue entonces cuando se percataron de que poco a poco el cielo comenzaba a perder el color oscuro de la noche, tintándose de naranja nuevamente, cayendo en cuenta del tiempo por primera vez.

Estaba amaneciendo, lo cual significaba que habían pasado toda la noche intentando llegar hasta ese punto.

Se preguntaron cómo habían resistido todo aquello sin caer inconscientes, necesitando solamente un par de descansos para recuperar energía a la vez que paciencia a medida que la montaña comenzaba a inclinarse cada vez más.

― Bien, creo que en lugar de ir hacia ellos, parece que han decidido venir por nosotros ― comentó la mujer mientras se encogía de hombros.

― Con justa razón, Mistontli, tardaron una noche entera en llegar al templo ― la voz amable le respondió con un tinte de ironia.

_Mistontli_, _con que ese era su nombre_; fue lo que ambos adolescentes pensaron a la par, observando como ella les hacia un gesto para que se pusieran de pie.

Una orden silenciosa que supieron acatar, haciendo uso de la fuerza que les quedaba. Estaban ahí por respuestas, así que obedecer era lo único que podían hacer hasta tenerlas.

Al llevar su vista al frente se encontraron con dos figuras que desentonaban mucho entre sí, pues la vestimenta que llevaban parecía revelar que eran de diferentes etapas de la historia.

Chat Noir pensaba que el anciano que se encontraba ahí parecía un monje Shaolin, o eso fue lo que pensó dado a su atuendo de artes marciales que portaba, con la diferencia de que aquel traje no era de color naranja como podía recordar de las series o películas, este era de un peculiar tono verde. Aquel hombre de cierta forma parecía irradiar serenidad, mientras que por otro lado, aquel que se encontraba a su lado había logrado que bajara la mirada durante unos instantes, sintiéndose levemente intimidado.

Un hombre alto con piel morena, sus ojos demostraban algun tipo de calma que de cierta forma no podía ser tomada a la ligera, pues parecía estar preparado para cualquier clase de ataque. Su pecho estaba descubierto, pero era adornado por lo que parecía ser pintura negra plasmada en círculos que se extendía desde el inicio de su abdomen hasta sus brazos, donde un intenso color rojo se difuminaba al final de las extremidades. Sus piernas de igual forma estaban descubiertas, cubriendo solamente su cuerpo en su zona íntima con un una tira de tela que se enredaba por su cintura de un deslumbrante color rojo, mientras que en su espalda colgaba una capa del mismo tono.

Pudo ver similitudes en la vestimenta de aquel hombre, quizás en el tipo de tela y los bordados dorados que poseía, además de que aquello que parecía un casco de color dorado con una infinidad de plumas de un color carmín saliendo de este le hacía mucha remembranza al que llevaba Mistontli.

Antes de que pudiera hacer una pregunta al respecto, aquel hombre de ojos rasgados les sonrió mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia ante ambos adolescentes, quienes lo observaron levemente desconcertados.

― Es grato tenerlos finalmente aquí, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de las circunstancias ― hizo una pausa, siendo capaz de sentir la incertidumbre que existía en los corazones de los jóvenes ―. Vinieron hasta aquí por respuestas, algo que obtendrán, pero… ― soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con su cabeza a la par que hacia un ademan, invitándolos a pasar al recinto ―, lo mejor es hablar adentro, si bien la helada noche pasó, ambos deben querer descansar un poco ― añadió reflejando en su rostro algo de remordimiento.

No sabía por qué había accedido a que Mikasoyolin y Mistontli _apostaran_ en un pequeño reto para ver quién de los dos iría por los jóvenes guerreros. Mistontli no era alguien que llevase las cosas de una forma convencional y pudo reafirmar ese pensamiento al darse cuenta por donde había decidido guiarlos hasta la cima de la montaña.

Las manos de ambos se volvieron a entrelazar mientras caminaban por los pasillos de aquel gran lugar sin mencionarlo al otro, simplemente era un gesto que de cierta forma habían aprendido que les generaba algo de seguridad en aquellos momentos tan confusos mientras caminaban detrás de aquel hombre mayor, siendo observados por criaturas pequeñas que se encontraban flotando sobre ellos, o que incluso pasaban a su lado dándoles una mirada curiosa. Unos se habían atrevido a arrancar de forma _para nada_ gentil un cabello de la cabeza de ambos mientras se alejaban con soltando unas risas amenas, como si de una inocente broma se tratara.

La primera vez que eso ocurrió para Ladybug fue inevitable dar un pequeño brinco acompañado de un chillido por parte de ella, sorprendida de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, aunque a decir verdad _aquellas criaturas_ parecían estar más sorprendidos que ella en ese momento. Y aunque Chat Noir no lo demostró de la misma manera que ella, notó como en un momento el rostro de él se volvía pálido y mostraba una mueca de _terror_ cuando una de esas criaturas se colocó en su cabello durante un tramo del trayecto que recorrieron.

A sus espaldas pudo escuchar la risa de Mistontli, así como un pequeño carraspeo por parte del hombre que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

Era una extraña manera de ver las cosas, pero de cierta forma al ver a ambos por un momento sintió que se encontraba viéndose en un espejo a pesar de que no compartía ningún atributo físico con él hombre, pero ambos parecían representar lo mismo.

Así como Chat Noir con Mistontli.

Pronto se encontraron sentados sobre un par de cojines, teniendo a aquel hombre frente a ellos de pie que a su vez le daba la espalda a una gran puerta, una que podían observar con claridad.

Era de piedra, muy diferente a todo lo que habían visto al recorrer los pasillos, con un gran símbolo tallado que parecía ser una gran advertencia.

Y el tener a aquellos que en realidad lucían como unos guerreros a cada costado de esa gran puerta como si la resguardaran podía indicar con facilidad que era una advertencia _seria_.

― ¿Qué es este lugar? ― se atrevió a preguntar ella en cuanto el hombre se sentó sobre sus rodillas frente a ellos.

El hombre sonrió para sus adentros ante aquella pregunta bien aterrizada, pensando que a pesar de lo jóvenes que lucían y toda la incertidumbre que parecían cargar, poco a poco comprendían que aquello de cierta manera era real.

― No sé si en alguna ocasión alguno de los dos escuchara que existen dos planos en el universo; el plano físico, que es de donde han pasado toda su vida y el espiritual, que es donde nos encontramos ahora ― explicó levantando sus dedos índices formando dos líneas paralelas que muy pronto superpuso ―. No suelen estar en contacto, pero aun así están conectadas por fuerzas que en el plano físico no pueden existir y que sólo se encuentran aquí, esas fuerzas son las criaturas que pueden ver a su alrededor; los conocemos como Kwamis ― añadió a la par que señalaba como sobre ellos varias de estas criaturas pasaban para observarlos expectantes de lo que podía suceder.

― ¿Algo así como una especie de _cielo_? ― cuestionó Chat Noir, inclinándose levemente hacia el mayor realmente atraído por la explicación que estaba dando.

Mistontli rodó los ojos desde donde se encontraba, podía ver la curiosidad innata en ese chico y a pesar de que por momentos parecía ser callado no tenía duda de que era el tipo de persona que Plagg escogería.

― La humanidad ha intentado definir de muchas formas este lugar, existiendo diferencias entre las culturas y los periodos. Yo lo conocía como el reino de los Deva, del ciclo del samsara ― prosiguió, para después girar su cabeza levemente y observar a los _guerreros_ que se encontraban a su espalda ―. Mikasoyolin y Mistontli lo relacionaron con _Tomoanchan_, un paraíso mítico de donde vienen todas las cosas, mientras que como has mencionado, ustedes lo pueden conocer como el cielo o una especie de edén.

Fu supo de inmediato que aquella explicación no les había sentado de lo mejor a los jóvenes. Pudo ver como ella apretaba sus labios, intentando que una pregunta saliera de estos.

Pero supo que era irremediable, pues a su lado tenía la curiosidad de alguien mayor a la suya.

― Espere un momento, bueno ¿Qué no acaso el cielo o el edén está al alcance sólo de los muertos? O más que eso, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con espíritus ― los ojos de él buscó una respuesta positiva en la persona frente a él, pero Fu permaneció tranquilo.

_Aunque eso aparentemente no era una señal de buenas noticias_, pensó Chat Noir.

― En efecto, aunque en específico esta parte donde nos encontramos es especial porque es el inicio de un todo, así como el de su nueva vida ― aclaró con un tonó de amargura en su voz, sabiendo que todo aquello sería difícil para ellos.

Eran jóvenes, mucho más de lo que en su momento lo habían sido sus ahora _guías_ o incluso el mismo. Se preguntó cuántas personas podían morir al mismo instante en el lugar de donde provenían, y por qué de todos ellos dos habían sido a quienes Tikki y Plagg escogieron.

_Siempre tenían una buena razón_, pensó mientras observaba los rostros petrificados de los jóvenes. Se preguntó cuál había sido en esta ocasión.

― Muerta… ― murmuró para sí misma, observando sus manos temblorosas ―, no, no puede ser eso, esto se siente real en todo caso ¿Cómo podría estar muerta si sigo sintiendo el agotamiento y el dolor en mi cuerpo? ― cuestionó con su voz levemente quebrada intentando buscar una respuesta que entrara en su lógica.

Fu en cada ocasión se decía que después de tantos siglos pasando por aquello, intentar dar una respuesta a aquel predicamento sería más fácil. Pero aquello simplemente era algo que no ocurría.

― Porque a ambos se les dio la oportunidad de tener una segunda vida, una en la que deben ver más allá de ustedes mismos; ver que hay más problemas allá afuera además de los suyos ― la voz de Mikasoyolin se escuchó por todo el lugar, como si hablara un comandante de guerra mientras se acercaba a ellos a paso firme ―. Tikki y Plagg llamaron sus nombres cuando ambos murieron, sientes todo eso porque tienes vida.

Mistontli caminó a paso rápido hasta encontrarse a su lado, colocando su mano sobre el hombro levemente descubierto del hombre, después de todo no habría momento incluso en esas circunstancias que no se encontraran el uno con el otro.

―. Creación y destrucción, eso es lo que ustedes son ahora además de lo que ya eran ― confirmó ella con seguridad, sintiendo como por un momento podía verse reflejada en ambos.

Aún recordaba la sensación de desasosiego así como las palabras furiosas que había soltado Mikasoyolin en aquella ocasión.

Pero existía más fortaleza de la que creía en aquel par que ahora ella tenía frente a frente, simplemente que aquello era tan abrumador como el experimentar una muerte.

Además estaban exhaustos por todo el camino que habían recorrido, una razón por la cual quizás no tenían fuerzas para arremeter con tantas preguntas como lo habían hecho en un inicio.

O quizás simplemente estaban comprendiendo las palabras que escuchaban, por más surreales que parecieran.

Aun así, observaron como la más joven se levantaba con dificultad del suelo con sus piernas temblando, quizás por el agotamiento o quizás por el miedo, era algo que no estaba claro para los presentes. Chat Noir alzó la mirada hacía ella, confundido ante su acción repentina.

― Si todo eso fuese verdad… ¿Cómo es que podría alguien como yo lograr algo así? ― soltó con la mirada al frente, intentando buscar algun sentido en las palabras ajenas, pues _había muerto_ pero _seguía viva_, algo que no sabía si tomar como una realidad o una jugada de su cabeza.

Pero todo se sentía real, incluso el temblor de sus piernas que se extendía hasta su vientre mientras esperaba una respuesta.

― Eso es algo que tú tendrás que demostrar, nosotros no podemos saber cómo lo podrías lograr ― Fu se levantó del suelo, comenzando a caminar un par de pasos para encontrarse más cerca ―. Tienes que entender que no estás sola, ni es algo que debas hacer por tu cuenta pues ahora ustedes dos conforman el todo y que, de ahora en adelante serán guiados para cuando llegue su tiempo de luchar.

Ninguno de los adolescentes dijo nada ante sus palabras que intentaban de cierta forma ser tranquilizadoras para ellos, pero simplemente dejaba un peso sobre sus hombros que se sentía demasiado real como para tomar a la ligera.

El hombre suspiró de nueva cuenta teniendo una media sonrisa en su rostro, palmeando el hombro de la joven frente a él intentando darle confort.

Aunque para él estaba claro que no sabía cómo lograrlo; la mayor parte de su tiempo se encontraba relacionándose con aquellos seres tan peculiares llamados _Kwamis_, pues pasaban años e incluso siglos hasta que de nueva cuenta las cosas no estuvieran bien para que sucediera algo como eso.

― Tendrán tiempo para procesar todo esto, así como descansar ― sintió como un pequeño peso se había colocado con gracia sobre su hombro y con solo una mirada supo que se trataba de _Wayzz_, aquel pequeño ser al cual de cierta forma se encontraba unido ―. Oh, por lo que veo ya han terminado, ahora vuelvo ― les dijo a ambos mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera de aquel extenso corredor, dejándolos completamente solos de nueva cuenta, ambos guerreros le habían seguido obedeciendo una orden silenciosa que les había dictado con un simple ademan.

Sintiendo sus rodillas flanquear no pudo evitar caer al suelo de forma repentina cuando no había nadie más que ella y Chat Noir en el lugar, incluso aquellos pequeños seres se habían retirado siguiendo a los tres mayores por el corredor.

― Hey ¿Te encuentras bien? ― Ladybug asintió en cuanto notó que de repente Chat Noir se había movido hasta llegar a donde se encontraba, tendiéndole una mano para que se apoyara en él y lograra acomodarse. No le había dolido como esperaba, quizás se debía al cansancio que experimentaba o quizás la adrenalina si lo pensaba bien. No pudo más que asentir en ese momento mientras aceptaba su ayuda.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo; un contacto con él, alguien que en su primera instancia pensó que se trataba de algo creado por su mente.

Pero ahora parecía que su propia cabeza se negaba a aceptar aquello como la verdad y sin poder evitarlo se preguntó si Chat Noir pensaba lo mismo.

― ¿Crees algo de esto? ― preguntó en cuanto se encontró sentada en una posición más cómoda, masajeando una de sus rodillas al comenzar a resentir el impacto. Él guardo silencio esperando a que fuese más específica ―. Me refiero a todo lo que dicen, a todo esto ― añadió llevó su mirada hacia el frente, donde aquella gran puerta que sobresalía de la estática del lugar se encontraba cerrada.

Chat Noir guardó silencio unos instantes pensando en una respuesta. Todo aquello parecía digno de una alucinación.

Y en cuanto observó de reojo a Ladybug, pensó que de ser así sería la alucinación más bonita que podría existir, si se lo preguntaban. Pero de cierta forma _no lo era_, o eso era lo que su mente comenzaba a decirle ante todo aquel panorama que sentía.

― Es difícil pensar que esto no es real cuando aun prácticamente no siento mis piernas de lo exhausto que me encuentro, creo que lo que nos resta ahora es intentar ser valientes y encontrar una manera de volver ― respondió intentando sonar tranquilo, pues era difícil poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Por qué ¿Cómo podría siquiera saber si tenía la oportunidad de dejar aquel lugar?

― No soy valiente, creo que no puedo intentar ser algo que no soy ― musitó en voz baja pero fue suficiente para que él escuchara ―. Tengo miedo, suelo ser muy impulsiva y no pensar bien las cosas, así que no sé si la valentía sea algo que pueda reemplazar alguna cualidad mía.

― Bromeas ¿No es así? ― inquirió él alzando una ceja sin creer del todo sus palabras.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Chat Noir no pudo evitar reír al escuchar como ella respondía su pregunta con otra y luciendo ligeramente más calmada.

Como si aquello le estuviese ayudando a olvidar lo que ahora sucedía a su alrededor.

― Me refiero a que sin tu valentía ahí en el lago lo más seguro es que en este momento seguiría intentando salir de ahí como un gato asustado ― sus palabras eran sinceras, recordando como ella a pesar de lucir igual de asustada que él, había podido enfrentar aquello ―. Tuviste la calma para darme a mí un poco de valor y lograr que me tranquilizara a pesar de que también tenías miedo. Creo que ser valiente no quiere decir que no tengas que temer, en ese momento mostraste poder sobrellevar eso con tal de resolver la situación, y eso _Ladybug_ es la valentía que existe en ti aunque no lo puedas ver ― hizo una pausa pensando en cómo ella no había rehuido al contacto que él le habia ofrecido con sus manos entrelazadas ―. Y quizás necesites que te den algo de valor, entonces, mientras estemos en esto juntos, yo seré quien te lo de.

Aquellas palabras por parte de Chat Noir la dejaron sin habla, sintiéndose reconfortada ante todo lo que decía.

No creía ser valiente y cada vez que intentaba serlo estaba segura de que las cosas no salían del todo bien para ella. Pero en ese instante, por primera vez y gracias a las palabras de aquel adolescente frente a ella con unos ojos similares a los de un felino, se permitió creer esas palabras.

Quiso dedicarle de nuevo un suave _gracias_, pero sus palabras no pudieron salir debido a que ambos respingaron al ver como de repente frente a ellos había aparecido aquel anciano de mirada tranquila, sentado nuevamente sobre sus rodillas.

A su lado se encontraban ambos _guerreros_, sosteniendo dos pequeñas vasijas con sus manos. El hombre al que habían llamado _Mikasoyolin_ se había colocado frente a ella, mientras que la mujer llamada _Mistontli_ estaba frente a él.

― No les pediré que intenten comprender todo ahora, pues es algo imposible de hacer ― musitó el mayor alternando sus miradas entre ambos jóvenes que se habían sentado de forma correcta mientras el hombre hablaba ―. Sólo deben tener la mente abierta ante todos los cambios que ocurrirán en sus vidas, además de tener en cuenta que ahora ustedes tienen la creación… ― en ese momento observó a Ladybug, para después observar a Chat Noir ―, así como la destrucción.

Los adultos de pie se sentaron con la posición de flor de loto frente a aquellos con quien compartían aquellos peculiares rasgos en sus vestimentas, dejando entre ellos la pequeña vasija que contenía una especie de tinta.

― Deben ser pacientes con las habilidades que ahora tendrán, así como tener cuidado con ellas ― la voz seria e imponente de Mikasoyolin se hizo escuchar en el lugar a la par que introducía dos dedos en la vasija, empapándolos de un color negro que comenzaba a escurrir de forma lenta.

― No es algo convencional en el mundo terrenal, de hecho es algo que no debería existir y por eso creo que lo más prudente es que sean discretos con esto, después de todo la humanidad suele temerle a aquello que no comprende ― fue el turno de Mistontli de hablar mientras imitaba a su compañero.

Mistontli extendió su mano frente a Chat Noir, mostrándole que en la palma de su mano llevaba círculo marcado en su piel. Como una petición silenciosa ella le hizo una seña para que llevará su mano izquierda hacia arriba y él obedeció.

Ladybug por su parte ahora observaba la palma de Mikasoyolin, quien a diferencia de Mistontli aquello que el llevaba en su piel era un circulo pero completamente negro por dentro, mientras que el de la mujer solo era un simple contorno.

Cuando llevó su mano hacia el frente esta fue tomada por la del hombre obligando a dejarla descansar sobre la suya, el mismo caso fue para Chat Noir.

― Una semana será lo que ambos tendrán sueños en la nada para que puedan descansar sus mentes así como sus cuerpos ― anunció el hombre mayor a la par que soltaba un suspiro cargado de melancolía ―. Ahora, necesito que me digan quienes son ― y ante esas palabras una chispa de vitalidad cruzó por los ojos de él, sonriendo al ver un poco la confusión en sus jóvenes rostros.

Pudo escuchar a Mistontli resoplar e incluso imaginar como Mikasoyolin rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro en cuanto el adolescente intentó soltar unas palabras y que estas se convirtieran en burbujas que salían de su boca, alarmándolo.

― Creo que el sentido común de este chico es parecido al tuyo ¿No lo crees? ― la voz juguetona de la mujer hizo que Mikasoyolin carraspeara para que ella guardara la compostura, pero escuchar una breve risa de Fu no fue de gran ayuda.

― ¡¿Por qué?! ― cuestionó alarmado el adolescente mientras cubría su boca con su mano libre, temeroso de que nuevamente salieran burbujas de su boca ¡La sensación era horrible!

― Un pequeño control de seguridad que Tikki y Plagg han puesto desde siglos atrás con el fin de que ustedes pequeños guerreros no se encuentren antes del tiempo que ellos previeron, pues de una u otra manera terminarían llamando la atención más de la cuenta ― explicó el hombre cubierto en rojo observando con atención su dedo aun cubierto con aquella _tinta especial_ que los Kwamis habían preparado ―. Cuando lo hagan sabrán que su lucha está por iniciar y lo sabrán.

― ¿Qué sabremos? ― cuestionó ahora curiosa la más joven, cubriendo por inercia sus propios labios, temerosa a que le ocurriera lo mismo que a él.

― Qué están frente a su compañero, no necesitaran más que ver sus ojos frente a frente para eso ― atinó a decir la mujer con una media sonrisa ― Y a lo que el anciano de Fu se refería, es que digan quienes son _ahora_, los hemos estado llamando por los primeros nombres que escuche de ustedes intercambiarse, así que pensé que tenían una clase de idea.

Ambos parpadearon varias veces de forma instintiva antes de observarse de reojo, pues justamente habían caído en cuenta de ello.

Durante todo ese tiempo no habían sentido la necesidad de _aclarar_ que aquellos no eran sus nombres o siquiera corregirlos. Se habían adaptado a ellos de una forma rápida y en sus cabezas comenzaba a sonar algo natural.

_¿Valía la pena cuestionar algo así?_ En ese momento, no estaban seguros ya. De forma mental aceptaron lo que fuese a venir para ellos; fuese real o no, despertaran de aquel _sueño_ o no, pues ya no estaban seguros de que lo fuera.

― Ladybug ― se presentó ella sin una pizca de duda en su voz, observando hacia el frente donde los ojos oscuros de aquel guerrero esperaban su respuesta.

― Chat Noir ― prosiguió él, sonriendo al escucharla nombrarse de la forma en la que él le habia llamado por primera vez y estuvo seguro de que la sonrisa que ahora tenía en su rostro era porque había usado el nombre que ella le había dado.

― Ladybug y Chat Noir; Tikki y Plagg; creación y destrucción, eso es lo que ustedes son ahora además de lo que ya eran, son los que corregirán la oscuridad de un alma con talento para cambiar el mundo ― musitó el hombre mayor haciendo una reverencia ante ellos, dejando descansar sus manos en el piso mientras su espalda se encorvaba.

Pronto ambos sintieron los dedos empapados con tinta de aquel frente a ellos comenzar a trazar una figura en la palma de su mano.

Ladybug comenzó a notar como poco a poco aquel círculo se rellenaba de aquel color negro haciendo casi juego con los puntos que adornaban ciertas partes de la prenda que llevaba ajustada a su cuerpo.

Chat Noir observó como a pesar de ser negro, la tinta de la línea de aquel círculo no se perdía con aquello que parecían ser guantes cubriendo su mano, pues resaltaba con una potente intensidad aquel negro.

Ambos adultos colocaron acunaron las manos de los adolescentes con las propias, cerrando sus ojos como si se encontraran meditando.

Pronto un ardor comenzó a extenderse de la palma de sus manos hasta todo su cuerpo, aumentando la intensidad de forma gradual hasta que ambos soltaron un grito ahogado de sus gargantas.

Aquello se sentía como si comenzara a quemar cada parte de su cuerpo y la intensidad se concentraba _ahí_, donde aquel dibujo había sido plasmado sobre la palma de sus manos.

Forcejearon un par de ocasiones para liberarse del agarre, pero era simplemente imposible hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando el dolor comenzó a llegar, nublando por completo todos los sentidos que poseían, sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más pesado a la par que sus ojos se cerraban.

No había oscuridad, solo había color blanco cuando cerraban sus ojos por momentos mientras intentaban soportar el dolor que parecía destrozar cada parte de su ser.

Hasta que este desapareció de forma casi repentina justo cuando abrieron sus ojos, cayendo en cuenta de que habían despertado cuando la luna seguía en lo alto.

_Había sido un sueño_, fue lo que pensaron durante un instante.

Habían despertado de un sueño.

Pero ¿Cómo se podía explicar que tenían en su palma de la mano izquierda aquel círculo marcado?

_La acción de "despertar" no siempre tiene que ver con interrumpir un sueño._

_También puede referirse a provocar un deseo o sentimiento, así como la curiosidad y la valentía._

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinceramente, mi plan era actualizar mañana. PERO, debido a que no pude preparar nada especial para celebrar el día de hoy que se cumplen cuatro años de la transmisión de Miraculous, pensé que esto podría ser algo JAJA ay. Quería escribir algo al respecto por este día pero como recién llegue a mi departamento no me fue posible, así que por eso decidí adelantar unas horas este capítulo (¿O será un día?)

Bien, este capítulo marca un despertar para estos dos niños que están confundidos y que tienen miedo, pero es normal tener miedo ¿Saben? No por ello dejas de ser valiente.

Estoy muy emocionada por el hecho de que, aunque existan más preguntas que respuestas, la trama de este fanfic les esté llamando un poco la atención. Es algo donde creo que me estoy extendiendo por que los capítulos me salen del doble que acostumbraba para otros fanfics, así que eso es bueno por mi emoción ¡Yay!

Sólo resta decir que, en el siguiente capítulo veremos las consecuencias _reales_ que llevan nuestros protagonistas y como lidian con el hecho de estar confundidos, _¿Fue un sueño o no_?, creo que es algo que muchos nos preguntaríamos en su situación.

Y bien, ya hemos dejado en claro algunas bases "espirituales", aunque son por encima del agua, ahora entraremos en el campo de la fantasía vs realidad ¡AHH!

Espero que realmente les esté gustando, estoy poniendo mucho de mi corazón y mente en esto, una trama que me atrae sinceramente y que no sé de dónde ha salido tanta cosa. Las cosas del peligro ya llegaran, así como la acción y sí, romance. Creo que aquí se ve un poco de la confianza que llevaran estos dos.

Y sí, perdón. Factor identidades secretas cae a mi (?) Pero les juro que eso no cortara el asunto de todo esto :') Creo que es lo más bonito de toda la historia, hasta donde yo me lo he planteado a decir verdad. Falta para llegar a eso pero estoy emocionada.

**Arashi Shinomori: **Uff, perdón por dejar más dudas que respuestas, pero creo que será algo que se vendrá muy a menudo jajaja ¡Espero que pronto las piezas de este rompecabezas empiecen a cooperar conmigo! Y pues, no estás tan mal adivinando, quizás no se dejó del todo claro en este capítulo pero en el siguiente verás cómo lidian con lo que ahora llevan consigo y pues todo lo que los rodea, desde sus acciones hasta el asunto de la política de forma leve. Espero que este capítulo fuese de tu agrado ¡Te mando mil gracias!

**Almanele: **De hecho no, no saben jajaja. Mistontli está resignada, sabe que cada época es diferente pero para ella realmente no lucen como guerreros "¿A quién quieren asustar con esas pijamas?" Seguro es lo que piensa JAJAJA. Gracias por volver a darle una oportunidad ¡Espero que este capítulo te gustará! Me extendí un poco más que en el anterior, jeje.

¡Ahora sí, me despido! Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo en esta historia algo rara, pero que viene desde mi corazón. Un besote.


End file.
